


The thrilling quest of gouda cheese

by chaoticdean, Hardsquare



Series: Suptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Grumpy Dean Winchester, M/M, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardsquare/pseuds/Hardsquare
Summary: Suptober 2020, Day 1: On the road again.Castiel is in charge of grocery shopping today, which could be a great thing if Dean could stop making him run back to the store multiple time. When his boyfriend decides they’re suddenly in urgent need of a special cheese, Castiel decides he’s had enough.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	The thrilling quest of gouda cheese

**Author's Note:**

> 100% of this plot has been [Camille](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HardSquare)'s doing

Cas usually prides himself for his patience and understanding (key word being ‘usually’, in that case). 

He can navigates Dean’s bad mood like a smooth sailor, or Jack’s excited babbling about whatever internet hole he dropped into, or even Sam at his best drunken-level (which, all things considered, always turns out to be a massive entertainment).

What he cannot deal with, though, is having to go back to the grocery store for the 5th (FIFTH!) time in less than 24 hours, all because Dean suddenly decided that they absolutely _needed_ some dutch cheese to put on their burgers for tonight’s meal. 

“Come on, Cas, I promise it’ll taste better with Gouda than any other cheese we’ve ever gotten,” Dean pleads, an apron already tied around his waist and a dash of flour sprinkled inside his hair.

If Cas wasn’t so pissed at him, he’d probably lean over the counter and kiss the living shit out of him.

“You can’t be serious,” he scowls as Dean starts prepping the pie crust, making his best effort not to cross eyes with his pissed angry boyfriend, “you’ve had me running around the entire day! I get that it pissed you off that I forgot the beer the first time around, but that’s not—“

“Well, you forgot the beers and then the whisky, and then the BACON, Cas! It’s like you called it out on yourself,” Dean interrupts, and if Cas wasn’t so irritated already he would’ve caught the smirk and the playful tone, but he is, as a matter of fact, getting even more irritated by the second.

“You know what? Pigs are dying and I can’t deal with your cholesterol level now that I don’t have my grace anymore, so maybe I shouldn’t have gone back for your freaking bacon, Dean,” he deadpans, “besides, if you knew how to make a goddamn list in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“Seriously, Cas, who forgets all that PLUS butter spray?” Dean teases.

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU NEEDED BUTTER SPRAY DEAN, WHAT EVEN IS THIS?”

Dean raises both hands in a surrender gesture, “okay, alright, simmer down, angel face. I’ll come with you this time, and I promise this is the last time we’ll have to make the trip.”

Cas does his best to glare at him from across the room, but Dean looks way too adorable for him to hold it very long and he let a soft smile appear on his lips after roughly 5 seconds.

“Sounds good?” Dean asks, already knowing he won this round.

“Okay,” Cas says as Dean puts the dough for the crust in the refrigerator, “but on one condition.”

“Shoot,” Dean says, raising an eyebrow while he dusts off the apron before removing it.

“I’m driving.”

5 minutes and a lot of whining from Dean later, Cas is back on the road, holding the wheel to his very own truck with his very own (whiny) boyfriend in the passenger seat, and Lizzo’s singing about men being great until they gotta be great.

“Okay, well I’m not listening to that, that’s for su—“ Dean extends his hand to turn the radio off but Cas flicks him away in one simple gesture.

“You know the rules.”

“Oh, come on, babe! Don’t make me suffer through this!” Dean whines again, but Cas keeps his eyes fixated on the road.

“Hey, you’re the one who was pretty adamant about needing to go back to the grocery store for your cheese,” he says, unable to suppress a smile.

“It’s not just cheese, Cas, it’s GOUDA.”

“Whatever. You know the rules, you set them yourself. Don’t touch my music.”

“Fine,” Dean says, sending a death glare Cas’ way and then obstinately looks through his window for the rest of the ride.

Fortunately for them, the grocery store is barely 10 minutes away and the traffic to Lebanon at this time of day isn’t that bad. Cas finally parks the car in front of the convenient store, shuts down the engine and waits for Dean to meet his eyes.

Which he doesn’t, stubbornly keeping his eyes fixed across the street.

Even when he’s very evidently pouting, he manages to look beautiful. It would be absolutely unnerving if Cas wasn’t so in love with the hunter already.

“You’re adorable when you’re pouting,” Cas says, trying to get the 40-year-old baby in the passenger’s seat attention.

“Fuck off, Cas.”

“Rude. If you’re gonna give me the silent treatment when I drove all the way out here for your godforsaken cheese after you’ve had me running around town all day because of your own incompetence, I’m gonna leave you here and drive myself home.”

At least this gets Dean’s attention, and the hunter finally turns his head to lock eyes with his angel, finally smiling back at him when he registers the playful tone in Cas’ voice.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Learned from the best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean rolls his eyes then moves across the seat to come closer, “you’re a sassy son of a bitch, I get it.”

Cas dives in then, kissing his grumpy boyfriend to knock some sense into him, like they’re college frat boys on their way to a party.

And if they end up making out in the car in front of the grocery store for 20 minutes before rushing in to get the last pack of dutch cheese (“it’s GOUDA, Cas!”) before closing, who was gonna judge them anyway?

Cas decides that a fifth trip to the grocery store maybe wasn’t that much of a waste of time, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> _**rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/630810246945914880/the-thrilling-quest-of-gouda-cheese)** _


End file.
